Five By Five
by Puppet James
Summary: Five different moments that Buffy went back in time to change, after given a reward by the PTB, and the consequences following those changes.


**Authors Note; **This is just a quick little oneshot that I wanted to get out, to take a break from the heaviness of writing a full-length saga. Hope you enjoy it and don't forget to review at the bottom :D

Puppet.

* * *

**Part I**

She stood in the shadows, watching silently from the corner of the cave, as a younger version of herself walked carefully down the rocky terrain, crossbow in hand.

Buffy almost snorted at the long, flowing white dress and the heels; she'd forgotten how stupidly she used to dress when she knew she was going into battle.

Ignorant teenager.

She grasped her own weapon tighter in her hand and tried not to shake, both with anger and with fear. Anger of what that monster also hiding in the shadows had done to her and fear of not being able to stop it from happening a second time.

Tightening her resolve, she prepared to step out of the darkness, right after he did. She didn't have to wait long.

The Master wasn't paying attention to his surroundings, so secure in the fact that the Slayer had come alone, so she easily snuck up behind him, while he was whispering words into the younger hers ear. And just as his fangs were about to sink into the Slayer's neck, she struck.

The scythe cleaved through the bat-faced Vampire's neck like it was butter and she quickly made work of his remaining bones.

Job well done.

"What... huh?" Her own voice spoke from behind her and she sighed.

She'd almost forgotten.

Buffy walked up to... Buffy and let her weapon rest at her sides, so as not to come off as menacing or an enemy. "Look, I don't really have time to get into the whole how and why and everything. I was sent here to do one thing, and only one thing, and that was to ensure you wouldn't die tonight, like I did."

Not caring what her words did to shock the other her, she continued speaking. "That's what I was sent here for, only that, but I figure if I hurry I can break the rules a little."

And as soon as she said it, she pounced; jumping forward and capturing the other hers lips in her own. As the kiss carried on, images were shared between the two identical beings.

Just as she had planned.

Before the younger Buffy even knew what had happened, the other her was gone in a flash and Angel and Xander were stumbling in at the mouth of the cave.

Surprised that she hadn't needed any saving.

**Five years later...**

She studiously ignored the flash behind her eyes, of a black-haired, veiny-skinned redhead set on destroying the world; after all, that hadn't happened and never would.

Thanks to her other self, all those years ago.

She sat in the Magic Box, surrounded by all of her loved ones; some that the other her had never known, some that had been dead or gone to the other her, and some that had been with her in both worlds, all along.

She sighed, realizing that she had come full circle. There would be no more flashes, no more reminders of that awkward kiss five years ago, no more things to undo. From here on out, everything that would happen would be new and dealt with however she wished to.

With the First having no reason to manifest in her world, as she was the one and only Slayer and had never died, the next year spread out before her, daunting in its surprises.

Everything that had come next year for the other her had already been dealt with. A completely healthy Cassie Newton was on the other side of the room, giggling with her Key sister. Next to them was RJ, her brother-in-law, who wasn't wearing a magical coat. And since Robin Wood had passed away two years ago, far away from Sunnydale, she no longer had to worry about him mucking up her happy life.

Her mate was safe.

Of all of the images that the other her had gifted her with, she had always known, always sensed, what the most important one was. The speech given to Buffy by a bleach-blond Vampire, exclaiming her as the one. That image struck her in her very heart; to be loved that completely... she knew she had to have that.

So when Spike had shown up the following year, she hadn't hesitated to bring him over to her side. And it had taken surprisingly little time to do just that; by the time her old friend Ford had arrived in Sunnydale, her and Spike were mated and deliriously happy.

She sent out a silent thank you to the Powers and her other self, for giving her this opportunity to make things better, not just for herself and her mate, but everyone else as well.

For Giles and Jenny, standing by the cash register, playing with a two-year-old Ryder Giles. For Xander and a six-months pregnant Cordelia, coming in from the training room, wedding rings glinting in the sunlight. For Willow and Tara, giggling across the table from her as they researched spells. For Oz and Amy, slumbering in the basement after a long night of wolfiness.

For Angel, Nina and Connor, the happy family across town at the mansion. For Charles, Alonna and Gwen, interrogating Willy at the Alibi Room. For her mother and stepfather, off on their honeymoon in Hawaii. For her sister, who had friends, a boyfriend, and as normal a life as she could have, considering.

For the future, she thought, laying a hand across her belly.

For the miracle that grew inside of her.

_Thank you, Buffy._

**Part II**

She stood in the shadows, watching carefully at the events happening right in front of her. Watched as he came into room, spoke his threats out loud, and smashed the orb against the blackboard.

When Jenny ran from the room and down the hall, she followed silently behind her and in front of Angelus.

She didn't have much time, she knew; only a small window of opportunity. She couldn't allow Angelus to see her there and yet she couldn't allow Jenny to die, either.

Following behind the terrified gypsy, she ran through the thoughts in her head, the possibilities she had at her feet. She could hear the Vampire behind her; his heavy steps and the tingle down her neck told her that wasn't as close as she had thought.

Which meant that this was her chance.

In a burst of Slayer speed, she instantly caught up to the computer teacher, grabbed her arm and jumped over the staircase outside. Why Jenny had never taken the opportunity the first time around, Buffy didn't know, and it didn't matter. They ran across the courtyard as fast as their legs would carry them.

Apparently Angelus hadn't expected Jenny to leave the confines of the school and from the angry roar she could hear in the distance, he had only just realized that she was nowhere to be found.

But the night wasn't over yet.

She turned to the frightened woman and barreled right through any shock she may have, at seeing an older version of the Slayer standing before her. "I need you to listen to me, Jenny. Can you do that? And hurry, we don't have much time."

The woman knew what Buffy meant and did as she asked; she hurried. "I'm listening, Buffy."

"Good. I need you to go to Giles' and take him back to your apartment; Angelus doesn't have an invite there. Then, tomorrow when the sun is up, you track down the disinvite spell that I know you know of and do it on Giles' home, mine and Willow's. After that, it's up to you whether you want to continue with the spell. Angelus doesn't know this, but there is a copy on a disc, back in the classroom. If you do choose to try it, make sure it's somewhere where he can't get in, okay? Oh, and Giles has another orb, so that one's taken care of already."

Jenny nodded, listening intently. "What else, Buffy?" She asked, knowing the blonde wasn't done yet.

"The rest is important, though not as pressing, so let's talk while I walk you to Giles'." The women started moving, knowing it was only a matter of time before Angelus came their way. "Whether or not you tell the gang of my presence, you should tell Giles; he can help with the rest. I want my mother to know the truth about me, especially now that Angelus is loose. Willow will become interested in magic and I need you to make sure she learns respect for the craft. You can't stop her from practicing and she's going to become really powerful whether you help her or not."

Their quick gait had already put them in front of the apartment complex that held her Watcher and they stopped just inside the courtyard, where Jenny turned to look at the older Slayer. "Last notes before I go. Regardless of how my younger self acts, she has already forgiven you, she's just holding onto her anger out of spite and heartbreak. Don't let Angel, if he comes back, convince me that I have to get a normal life, with a human boyfriend; it's never gonna happen and attempting to find it will only backfire in the end. Get my mother to the doctors, I don't care how, or she'll die in just a few years. Make sure they check for brain cancer. And, last but not least, if Kendra dies and a girl named Faith is Chosen, watch her. She could be trouble."

With one last look at the woman she had actually managed to save, she disappeared back into the shadows, but didn't leave until the gypsy was safely ensconced inside the apartment.

And then she was gone.

**The following years...**

Within a week of the mysterious visit, Angel had his soul back and was reeling from the onslaught of a brand new set of guilt-ridden memories. Jenny had chosen to tell only Giles of her savior and he agreed to keep it from the others, who were too busy being relieved by the danger being over to question the weak story of how Jenny had survived the attack.

When Jenny realized that Buffy was meeting with Angel and being told that she deserved a normal life, she made sure to sit down with her and Giles and explain what it truly meant to be a Slayer. About the dangers of dating a human, whether he was in on the secret or not, and Jenny thought she might have gotten through to her.

Angel didn't help his case any by calling their brief relationship a freak-show before escaping to Los Angeles.

Buffy managed to muddle through her loss much easier than she had expected, thought it helped that she had a distraction in the form of Spike and Drusilla to deal with. It wasn't long before they left town, though, Drusilla upset about the quick loss of her Daddy and Spike following her wherever she went.

He'd be back though.

The year ended without much fanfare. A message came through the Council that Kendra had been killed on a patrol and Jenny reminded Giles of the warning from their secret friend; he promised to keep tabs on the next Slayer, who had indeed been a young girl called Faith Lehane.

The summer was spent relatively calmly as Joyce Summers was properly introduced into her daughter's world, Jenny taught Willow everything she knew about magic and her and Giles grew closer. Buffy had, by then, dealt with losing Angel and realized that normal wasn't for her.

Just in time for senior year to arrive, along with a broken hearted Master Vampire.

This would prove to be a very busy year for the gang. Jenny befriended the Slayer's mother and managed to get her to the hospital, where she would spend most of the year after the tumor was found. Willow grew powerful and was happily ensconced with her boyfriend. Xander grew more confident and fell deeply in love with the sarcastic and blunt Cordelia. Faith arrived in town and almost messed things up for the gang, until she had a breakdown and found herself forever grateful to Buffy for keeping her from taking an innocent life.

She was back in Cleveland now, with her new Watcher, Wesley, taking care of the Hellmouth there.

The three most memorable events of senior year, though, were the permanent arrival of Spike, the revelation that the Mayor was a black hat, and the announcement that Jenny was pregnant with Rupert's son. By the time graduation came, Wilkins had been dealt with quietly, Buffy and Spike were mated and a new member of the gang had come into the world.

In the end, Jenny took the Slayer's words to heart and did what she could to change things. She looked beyond the speech the older Buffy had given her, to see the pain in her eyes, and vowed to do her best to avoid that as well, by subtly changing her friends into better people.

The Initiative was taken care of without ADAM ever having a chance to wake up, Glory was barely a blip on the radar and Willow never lost control of the magicks. Though Jenny never knew the exact details of why Buffy had decided to go back in time, she felt confident that she had made the changes that the blonde herself would've made, had she stuck around longer than a few hours.

She sat on the porch of her house, rocking her newborn daughter in her arms and looked up into the sky, imagining the smile on the older Slayer's face.

Knowing she had done her good.

Finally.

**Part III**

She stood in the shadows, watching the two men for a moment, waiting for the right time to strike. Knowing it would be pure luck if she even got one second of a chance, she barely breathed and didn't let herself get distracted by the words spoken between the men or the city below.

Her eyes were locked on only one thing; the Gem of Amara.

Angel placed the ring on the side of the building and picked up a rock. When he turned to look at Doyle, she used every ounce of Slayer strength and speed she had, to race out and grab the gem, replace it with a fake and return to the shadows again.

Other than the odd sense of the air shifting and a scent he couldn't put his finger on, Angel never realized anything was amiss. He crushed the fake ring and walked back into the building with his friend, and only then did his ex-girlfriend feel safe enough to step out into the light.

She lifted the gem into the air, remembering how much trouble it had brought her in her past, and wondered how it was possible for such a small item. She sighed and pocketed the ring, threw the hood back over her head and crawled down the fire escape.

Her job wasn't quite done, yet.

Three hours later she was back in Sunnydale, trying not to let the town that had seen her through so much get to her; she hadn't seen it since it was crashing down all around her, when the Hellmouth had been destroyed.

She kept to the shadows as she made her way through the small town, not willing to risk being seen by anyone that might recognize her. Though she remembered what she herself was doing at this point in time, she didn't know where some of her friends were. And they weren't the only ones who could recognize her, she thought, as she ducked into an alley to avoid Willy the Snitch.

Once she was safe from discovery again, she continued walking until she could slip into the Magic Box. Avoiding the current owner, she opened the basement door and made her way down the stairs. She wandered around the box-filled room, looking for the perfect hiding spot.

Going through her memories, she finally found what she was looking for and within minutes, the second part of her plan was finalized.

Now there was only one thing left to do.

Twenty minutes later found her at the backdoor of her own home, for seven long and difficult years. She watched from behind a tree while her mother made dinner for one, as her other self was off doing the college thing.

Buffy had never realized how little true friends her mother had had, since leaving her life in LA behind.

It made her feel very guilty.

Knowing that time was running out, and steeling herself for the knowledge that she was currently an only child, she walked up the porch and softly knocked on the door.

Ten minutes later found her at the kitchen counter, sipping on a cup of her mother's cocoa as the older woman tried to wrap her head around everything she had just learned.

"So, you're my daughter, but from the future. Only, you can't stay; you're just here to make sure that something that happened in your time, doesn't happen here. Am I understanding this correctly?" Her eyes were wide with shock.

"Yeah, mom, you've got it. Look, I know this is confusing and all, but I really don't have much time. There are some things you need to know, okay?" She waited for the silent nod and then pushed on. "First off, you need to get yourself to a doctor, pronto. If they find nothing wrong with you, then you need to get monthly check-ups. And by that I mean the full check-up; CAT scans included."

"Buffy.."

She held up her hand. "No, please don't ask me, just do it. I really don't feel like talking about it right now. Second on the list is setting up a good financial plan for me and... for me, just in case things go as they did in my time. I really don't wanna end up at the Doublemeat Palace again. Third, and final thing; in a year's time there will be an enemy who will be more dangerous than any in the past. In order to properly deal with this threat, I have left a message for the other Buffy in a safe place. If things change so much that she doesn't find it on her own, then, and only then, can you tell her about me and where I've put it."

She finished by telling her mother about her sojourn to the Magic Box basement and then hurried to say her goodbyes, before she felt herself being pulled away.

She was just happy that the last thing she saw was her mother's face.

**One year later...**

"Buffy, would you mind getting some more herbs from the basement? They are clearly marked and should be near the back," Giles asked her and she grudgingly accepted the task.

She walked down the steps, thinking of everything that had happened lately. Between Riley leaving in the dead of night, Spike's sick obssession with her, and that crazy Demon that was after her sister, she felt like she would explode any day now.

At least it wasn't all bad. After a long, stressful month of watching her mother battle cancer, the older woman had come through it unscathed. She had almost lost her again when there had been a sudden rupture in her brain; a complication from the surgery. Thankfully, Joyce had been in the midst of a check-up at the hospital when it came and they managed to get to it in time and prevent it. She was back to perfect health, now; no more headaches.

And was apparently dating her Watcher, regardless of how much that squicked her out.

She shook her head from the ew of the whole thing and made her way through the boxes and boxes of inventory in the basement. She cursed Anya for being on a buying trip right now; this was usually her job.

It didn't take long for her to find the correct box and she grabbed it up in her arms. Before she could leave, though, she noticed something out of place. There was a brick in the wall that appeared to be hanging loose and she was just curious enough to set down the box and walk closer.

When she pulled it free she found a grey letter hidden behind it. What really stood out to her, was that her own name was written on it.

In her handwriting.

_Dear Buffy,_

_I'm sure you'd like an explanation for why you are writing to yourself, but you'll have to take that up with our mother; she knows more than you realize. My reason for this letter is much different._

_The woman you are fighting, Glory, is so much more than she seems, but the Council will come by soon and tell you exactly what I mean. That's not what this is about. What I'm about to tell you, you'll wanna fight, tooth and nail. But you can't._

_Your own life depends on it._

_So listen up and listen good; Spike can be trusted. Completely. Without fault. Absolutely._

_You've probably guessed by now that I'm a future version of you and you would be right. I come from a future where Spike is the furthest thing from my enemy. He is a friend, a confidante, and a partner who truly watches my back. He isn't obsessed with you, Buffy; he loves you. More than he ever loved Drusilla, if you can believe it._

_You need to let him in. I'm not asking you to let him into your heart, as I have, or even to love him, as I do, but simply to trust him to be there when you need him. Forget Angel, dad, Riley and Giles... Spike will never leave. Not even if you beg him to._

_He's the one that stays._

_But that's not why I'm writing this. Buffy, Spike is the only one that can take out Glory. At least, without losing anyone in the process. Without anyone dying, including him. And in order for him to do that, there are only two things you need. One of them is in the envelope that held this letter. And the second is a word of advice._

_Keep Spike close._

_By doing that, when the time comes he will know how to stop Glory. But if you try to push him away... someone will die. Someone you care about._

_Perhaps even yourself._

_I didn't save our mom just so she could lose one or both of her daughters._

_Keep that in mind._

_Love, Buffy._

She turned over the envelope and immediately recognized the item that fell out.

The Gem of Amara.

**Part IV**

She pushed through the door of the magic shop and walked to the counter, waiting for the owner to come find the newest customer. Feeling odd at being back in the past, she was too lost in her own thoughts to realize that she wasn't alone anymore; until she heard a throat clearing.

"May I help you?" The young woman asked Buffy.

"I'm looking for some type of glamor spell. Something permanent that won't suddenly disappear or that will need to be redone over and over again. I'm not really very magical." She shrugged her shoulders.

"And may I ask why you are looking for something like this?" She didn't understand it, the blonde was a pretty enough girl, if a bit on the skinny side.

Buffy sighed. "It's a long story, but the bottom line is that I need to help someone and I need to do it without looking like myself."

The shopkeeper accepted that explanation and started rummaging through her books. "I'll need to know exactly what you wish for me to change and some of your blood. I will create a pendant that holds the illusion. Whenever you aren't wearing it, you will look like yourself."

Buffy knew what she meant; if you wore another face too long, it might make you insane or give you a split personality. She was happy for the opportunity to still be able to see herself in the mirror, every now and then.

"That sounds fine."

The two women moved over to a table in the back and the shopkeeper asked Buffy for the new glamor.

"Um, let's see. Black hair, to my shoulders, curly. Grey eyes, with a small scar running through one of my brows." She smiled at where she had gotten the inspiration for that from. "Remove the bump on my nose, it's easily recognizable, and make my lips slightly fuller. Rounder cheeks and I wanna be slightly taller. Different body structure, though you can decide what kind, so long as you don't make me fat," she said with a pout. "What's left? Uh, a few tattoos, I have some pictures with me, de-aged to about fifteen and, if you can swing it, a different voice, deeper or higher, doesn't matter."

"Are you trying to fool someone who knows you?" The shopkeeper wondered aloud.

Buffy just smiled and said that it was something like that.

An hour later an unrecognizable Buffy Summers walked out of the store and made her way downtown to pick up her new ID. From here on out she would be Lizzy Winters and no one would be the wiser.

Not even her younger self.

**The following three years...**

With her new disguise in place, Lizzy traveled to Boston and tracked down a rebellious Faith Lehane. She managed to keep her somewhat out of trouble, while keeping up the charade of being a troublemaker herself.

She had finally gained the girl's full trust, when the time came for Faith's Watcher to track her down and tell her what she had become. Thankfully, Faith cared enough for her friend not to ignore her, instead bringing her into the fight.

It was difficult, at first, for Lizzy to hide her own Slayer powers, but she eventually got the hang of it.

Just before Diana finally agreed to travel to Sunnydale to visit the other Slayer, Lizzy had realized that she had actually come to care for Faith, as more than just a mission. That also meant that it didn't take much to convince Faith to convince Diana to stay on the Hellmouth, once they were there.

Which kept the Watcher safe from Kakistos and the Slayers safe from the annoyance that was Wesley.

Lizzy's presence did exactly what it was supposed to; it kept Faith from switching sides. The Deputy Mayor came to them for help and Wilkins was dealt with without the deaths of any students. Lizzy wasn't sure whether it was a good or bad thing that Harmony would stay human.

When college came, Lizzy and Faith decided to travel for a bit, while knowing that the gang could call them in whenever they needed some extra help. For that matter, Lizzy knew it would be difficult for her to stick around and see her younger self make all of the same mistakes that she had made.

Their first call came six months after leaving, when ADAM proved too much for one Slayer alone. With Faith around, the monster was dealt with without having to call on the power of the First Slayer. Lizzy was happy that the gang could avoid that.

Faith and Lizzy decided to stick around for a little while longer, though the darker Slayer had no idea that it was because her friend had manipulated the situation to end up like that.

After all, the next year would be especially difficult for Sunnydale.

It was also her last year in the past.

She watched from afar, biting her lip in anger as her younger self treated Spike like dirt and could only hope that that would change the following year. Especially since she had no intention of letting Buffy take a swan dive off of the tower.

Maybe no numbness from Heaven would translate into a less bitchy Buffy when it came to Spike.

The year finally came to an end and it was time for Lizzy to put the final plan into motion. Rescuing Faith from turning evil, being in a coma and doing time, wasn't just for the Slayer's sake. It was done for two reasons; so that someone else could make that jump off the tower and so Faith would actually get to go to, and stay, in Heaven.

So with that in mind, and in order to give Faith a reason to have a death wish, Lizzy managed to fake her death and thus take Faith's only friend from her.

She knew it was cruel. She also knew it was necessary.

After things had calmed down, in the future, Buffy and Dawn had researched the Key and what the monks had done and had learned a lot. Including the fact that it wasn't Summers blood that ran through Dawn, but the essence of the Slayer herself.

Which meant that Faith could jump, too.

And that's exactly what she did.

As the gang gathered around the fallen body of the brunette Slayer, relieved that the danger had passed, Lizzy knew that her job was done. She pulled the necklace off, crushed it against the ground and mumbled the words to the spell she had memorized.

And with a clap of thunder in the sky, she was gone.

Leaving the gang to their much brighter future.

**Part V**

She took a chance, one she wasn't sure would pay off, but it was something that had struck her, when the Powers had made their offer. While risky, the outcome could also potentially be so much more than even she could imagine.

She stood in the shadows of the school hallway, watching as Drusilla and her minions pushed their way inside the library. She had only a short amount of time to act in and she listened closely to find her chance.

When she knew that no one inside, other than the Slayer, would recognize her, she went in and began to fight off Drusilla. It didn't take long for the Vampiress to realize that Buffy had no intention of killing her, only of protecting Kendra from her dangerously sharp claws.

Captured in a sudden vision, as the stars spoke to her, she realized why and gestured to her minions. As they grabbed up the Watcher, she backed away and Buffy let her. The rest of it had to stay the same, if her presence here was to be kept a secret.

With Kendra still locked in the aftermath of Drusilla's thrall, Buffy hurried to slip out before anyone realized that she was there. The portal was still waiting where she left it and with that, she was gone.

Less than an hour after she arrived.

Praying she had done the right thing.

Changed the right event.

**In an unspecified future...**

Buffy laughed out loud, clutching her champagne flute in one hand and her husband's arm in the other. The air was breezy and warm on her exposed skin and she thought the sky had never looked more beautiful, full of clear stars as it were.

She never imagined feeling this happy, so far away from home.

Listening quietly to the conversation going on between her mate and the Immortal, she thought about how lucky she was, as she often did. She had the love of her life, her soulmate, with her, a wonderful family and a group of close friends. A Calling that filled her with righteous joy, a sister Slayer that was her very best friend in the world, and a future laid out before her, unlike any Chosen One before her.

Why should she complain?

She excused herself from Spike and Antonio, lifting up her red cocktail dress to ease the trek across the hot sand, and walked with purpose until she found the aforementioned friend.

"Hey, you up for a quick ride?" She asked, grinning at the other Slayer, who nodded in reply.

They walked over, arm in arm, to the men at the edge of the party, and asked them to borrow two of their horses for a half hour. Buffy had more than enjoyed her trip to Egypt, but one of her favorite things was something she wasn't ready to give up, just yet.

Riding across the sand on an Arabian steed.

They began their slow jaunt across the desert, waving to their loved ones as they passed them. Joyce and Giles had taken the trip with them and they had met good friends while here, including the extraordinary Immortal, Antonio.

She turned to her friend with a smile. "We've come such a long way, haven't we?"

"Depends on what you mean," she smirked in return.

Buffy let out a happy sigh. "I mean everything that's happened in the past few years. All of the close calls and even the losses we have had. I still think that it easily could've been worse." She waited for a bit, chewing on her lip, and then turned back to her friend. "I'm really glad that you were the one Chosen when Kendra died."

"Me, too, Buffy," Kennedy smiled. "Me, too."

* * *

In response to **Challenge 12 **on the **Bloodshedverse**.

After Chosen Buffy is given a reward by the PTB; she may go back in time and directly change any one incident (other than actually becoming the Slayer) from her life. Obviously, whatever she changes will have an indirect effect on other events. What would Buffy choose to change and what will the effects of her interference be?

Must Have; Spuffy. A red cocktail dress. A black Arabian horse.


End file.
